Something Different
by PMK nut
Summary: My attempt on getting over my hatred of SasuNaru, sex one-shot : SasuNaru, NaruSasu


**Something Different**

**So, I've always hated SasuNaru but I thought I'd try writing it, with NaruSasu as well - swapsies!**

"Naru…can I…this time? Please?" Naruto looked at him with wide eyes

"Um…what..?"

"I want to put mine…inside you.."

"But I thought you liked being the bottom."

"I do, I love it, but I want to see how it feels to be the top. Just once.." Naruto stared into the big dark eyes and at the full pink lips and sighed

"How can I say no..? Ok, fine, Sas…just be gentle with me, ne?" Sasuke grinned and pulled Naruto into the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him, kissing him deeply. Though Naruto was turned on by how sexy his boyfriend was, he couldn't help think he was doing it wrong. "Sas…you're the top, right?" Sasuke looked at him with a frown, and then his eyes widened and got off his lap

"Right…so…what do I do..?"

"Well, do what I do for you." Sasuke nodded, still frowning. Naruto chuckled at him picked him up, sitting him where he'd just been and climbed onto his lap. Sasuke was smaller than Naruto so it was pretty awkward sitting on his lap, but Sasuke soon got the message. While they kissed, his moved his hands to Naruto's ass, slipping his fingers under the material of his underwear to fondle his cheeks. "That's good, baby.."

"Can I put my fingers in?" he asked

"Sure, hang on a sec.." Naruto said, leaning to the right and grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. He handed it to Sasuke who poured some onto his right hand's fingers. He then pulled Naruto's underwear down and pressed his index finger against the virgin hole. "Slowly, baby, like your first time.." Sasuke nodded, hesitantly latching his mouth onto Naruto's left nipple as he slipped in his finger. Naruto groaned quietly, his hips shifting slightly "Is it good, Naru?"

"Yeah, baby…keep going.." he said, his hands stroking the soft black hair. Sasuke smiled at him.

"Can you lie down?" he asked. Naruto smirked and nodded, Sasuke removing his finger. Naruto lay back on the mattress, Sasuke resting himself between the strong tanned legs. Sasuke replaced his finger inside Naruto, adding a second and moving them in and out. Naruto grunted again, the fingertips brushing his prostate. "Is that your sweet spot?" Sasuke asked with a grin. Naruto nodded, his erection growing against Sasuke's. The narrow hips of the Uchiha shifted, causing friction between heir arousals and having them both moan. "Naru…can I yet?"

"Y-yeah, Sas, go ahead.." Naruto said. Sasuke removed his fingers and removed his own underwear, releasing his own straining erection. He was panting slightly and flushed, Naruto grinned at him "You're a sexy top, baby." He said. Sasuke blushed further

"Roll over." He said. Naruto's eyebrows raised but he obeyed, smirking to him. Sasuke pulled the blonde man's hips up and poured the cool lube onto his entrance, making him hiss quietly. Sasuke positioned himself and pressed his hips forward, his hands gripping Naruto as leverage. Sasuke let out a moan as he felt himself surrounded in hot, tight muscle, the lubricant making it a smooth entry. He looked down to watch Naruto's muscles rippling and tensing, his shoulders hunched as he rested his forehead on his forearms. "Naru…does it feel good..?"

"Yeah, Sas, it feels awesome… What about you?" he asked, moving his head slightly to the side

"Y-yeah…it feels great.."

"Do you feel empty?" he asked, smirking

"Yeah… Can you fuck me after?"

"Of course, Sas. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Naru… Can I move?"

"Uh, yeah… Go slow at first though, ne?"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little…"

"Ok…I'm moving.." he said, moving himself into a better position before pulling out, then thrusted back inside all the way. Naruto grunted loudly, large hands gripping the bed sheet. Sasuke soon started up a rhythm, both moaning and grunting."Ahh, Naru, feels good inside you…!" the smaller man said, gripping his hips tightly.

"Yeah- Fuck, yeah, Sas…!" he moaned, reaching down to stroke his own member.

"Naruto…I can't- I can't cum..!" Sasuke said, panting

"W-what? Why?"

"I can't...nothing inside me..!" Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke couldn't cum without something inside him..? Holy shit! Naruto moved forward and turned around, facing Sasuke. He was panting, misty eyed and his lips were parted. Naruto grinned and hugged him tightly as they both knelt on the bed, kissing him heatedly "'M sorry, Naru-"

"Don't be, baby, I like that you need me inside you.." he said with a grin, kissing his shoulders and neck. Sasuke gasped at the hot mouth on his skin, his hands going to the back of Naruto's neck. "Did you like being top?" he asked. Sasuke smiled with a shrug

"Not as much as being bottom.." he said. Naruto grinned and kissed him

"Turn around, baby.." he said, rubbing his sides. Sasuke did so, moving his hands to the wall and presenting his ass to his boyfriend. Naruto hardened further at the sexy display and grabbed the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. He moved his chest to press against Sasuke's back, pushing one finger at a time inside him until there were three digits filling him. Sasuke moaned loudly at the feeling, moving his ass back so they went in deeper. Naruto kissed his shoulders, moving his other hand to stroke Sasuke's member. "For the record, I kinda liked you being inside me.." Naruto whispered against his neck. Sasuke smiled and turned his head his head towards him

"Maybe we should get you a vibrator, ne? Or maybe a butt plug.."

"Oh, kinky.." Naruto said with a chuckle "Well, I have something here that's even better than a vibrator.."

"Show me.." Sasuke whispered, looking over his shoulder with a grin. Naruto was stroking his own hard member, pouring the cool jelly liquid onto himself.

"Where do you want this, baby?"

"Inside me…fill me up, Naru, please.." he said, swinging his hips impatiently. Naruto chuckled and held them still, positioning himself.

"This is what I felt just now.." Naruto muttered, his slightly rough chin resting on Sasuke's shoulder as he moved forward, the head entering Sasuke. The black-haired man moaned, his head falling back onto Naruto's shoulder

"But…a lot smaller.."

"It felt _huge_ to me.." Sasuke grinned and turned his head, kissing Naruto in the awkward but exciting position. Naruto moved himself all the way inside Sasuke and stayed there for a moment, revelling in the hot tightness. It was pretty painful being entered for the first time and Sasuke's was only average sized done there - Naruto's dick was a lot bigger than average, it must have been excruciating their first time. "Sas…did it hurt a lot when I first entered you?" he asked

"Yeah…but it was worth it, it felt really good after a while." He said. Naruto smiled and moved his hands around Sasuke's body, one hand fondling a nipple and the other stroking his member as he started thrusting. Sasuke pressed himself against the wall, allowing his body to be supported while Naruto fucked him just the way he liked it, deep.

"Fuck, Sas, I love you..!" Naruto grunted, his thrusts getting faster as he neared climax.

"Ahh! Naruto…I love you too!" he cried, his whole body alive with pleasure. He'd been close to cumming before but now he felt like he was about to explode with each thrust. "I-I'm gonna cum..!"

"Me too….together, baby..!" Naruto growled in his shoulder, hugging him tightly as he fucked him into the wall, Sasuke's moaned and cries only intensifying his incoming orgasm. With a few more balls-deep thrusts, jabbing his prostate precisely with each one, Sasuke finally came, shooting his load onto the wall. The clenched muscles around his dick sent Naruto over the edge too, jetting his seed deep inside the Uchiha, still thrusting until every drop was released. They stayed there for a moment, panting and dizzy.

"That…was awesome.." Sasuke said after a while, shifting and moving his hips forward so Naruto fell from his hole, hot white semen leaking down his thighs. Naruto stared at the sight then nodded

"Sure was…" he muttered, wiping the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead "How about we take a shower?" Sasuke turned to look at him and grinned

"I think you'll have to carry me.." he said, collapsing dramatically onto the mattress in the perfect position to display his long, glistening body to the eyes of his beloved. Naruto grinned and picked him up bridal style

"Right away." He said and they laughed, kissing as Naruto walked them into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

The next day, Naruto frowned to find a wrapped gift on the bed. He called for Sasuke but he'd gone out for pizza. Naruto inspected the card on the parcel

_Naruto-_

_I wasn't kidding_

_-Sasuke xxx_

Naruto's frown deepened and he quickly unwrapped the box, then opened the lid. Inside was something called a Tantus Zing Vibrating Plug.

Naruto sat down on the bed, holding the box and laughed. Then found himself wandering how soon Sasuke would be home…maybe he'd put his gift to good use…

**Stopping it there, sorry!**

**So, my first SasuNaru attempt was kind of half-assed and I 00kind of chickened out. Still not a pairing I'm too fond of, guess I've just spent too much time with NaruSasu to change now… Oh well, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
